A (Not So) Clichè Story
by fantasticalteme
Summary: AU. Sasuke is a kleptomaniac and steals from a store that Naruto is temporarily in charge of. First and second chapters in Naruto's pov. Second chapter is in Sasuke's POV. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. Sadly.

A/N: Hey there fellow readers. Just want to put a little note here real quick. First, thanks if you're actually reading this. Second, This entire story will not be POV's. Just the first and second chapter. It's my first time writing a story and I felt that writing POV's would be an easy way to get a feel of their character better (I guess? eheh..) So please be gentle when/if you review. And enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter one. _

It All Started..  
(**Naruto's POV**)

* * *

I guess you could say it all started at the beginning of autumn. I only say that because the leaves on the trees, I noticed, had been drained of their usual color and there was a big pile of leafs in the yard across from mine.

The temperature dropped a bit, and the people I saw outside walking were wearing scarfs and jackets along with those ugly ugg boots. I don't judge a book by its cover, but those ugg boots- I mean, I'm not saying, I'm just saying.

I stuck to the short-sleeved shirts and my breezy cargo pants. Along with my jacket (but I always wore that, no matter how hot or cold it was outside.)

I was having a really good dream. I say this, because I remember smiling like an idiot and burying my face in between the back of the couch and the cushions. Drool smeared on my face. Hey, don't laugh! You know it happens to you.

And then, BZZZT BZZZT my phone started going nuts. I rolled over onto my back. I usually didn't mind mornings, but a really late night staying up playing Skyrim made me hate this one. I cracked an eye open, saw that there was light, and brought a cushion down on my face. Light meant that it was morning.

Mid-morning, to be exact. But it had slipped my mind that I needed to be somewhere two and a half hours ago. BZZT. BZZT.

I sat up so quick, I almost lost my balance and fell off the couch. I gawked at the numbers displayed on my phone, along with the notifications. 10:30 am and 12 missed calls.

I was in deep shit.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I had two part-time jobs. One was me working at 7-eleven. And the other was me helping my godfather out at one of his little china shops. I didn't make but just enough to pay my bills. These places were in walking distance, so I didn't have the need for a car.

I tried to convince gramps (I call him gramps, because he's like my grandfather) that I liked helping him for free, but he insisted on paying me anyway. There wasn't much that needed to be done around his shop, but he liked that I made the effort.

Jiraiya is his name. And he's known me ever since I was a little kid. A baby, even. He sometimes gets aggravated with me, I can tell. But I don't do it on purpose! Today he was upset that I was late showing up.

Oh, about my parents? It's a pretty rough subject. But I'll tell you anyway. My dad passed away when I was 13. Lung cancer. And my mom, well, she passed away just over a year ago. The doctors say it was a brain aneurysm. The news of that, didn't go so well over with me. I developed a couple bad habits. One actually stuck with me. I'm not proud of it, but people cope in different ways.

Gramps had one day planned on giving me the shop. I know this because one day I overheard him talking to my mom about it some years ago. I wasn't eavsdropping.

Jiraiya spends a lot of his time (when he isn't managing his shops) chasing women. And I don't blame him, I guess. I hardly know anything about women, or this so called 'love' people talk about these days.

Actually, I think tomorrow is when he was going out of town to meet some lady he met online.

This shop didn't have much, just some china merchandise and several hand crafted items. Such as sail boats, hair pins, oh, and we even have some furniture imported from Japan. It was pretty neat stuff.

Anyway- Today he was really upset.

"I'm curious as to how you are going to run this place if you are unable to be on time."  
He said, sorting through some paper, not making any eye contact with me.

"I understand you're going through some things, the death of your mother -"  
Geeze. He always brought this up.

"I can be responsible, gramps. I just.. Couldn't get to sleep last night.." I said, trailing off and rubbed the back of my neck nervously. He sounded more worried than anything. I wonder if he noticed the-

"-Ruto. Oii, stop spacing out and pay attention."

I tugged at my sleeve, it covering the palm of my right hand.

"As you know, I'm leaving tonight." A pause. "The delivery truck will be coming tomorrow. So I need to know if you can handle it while I'm gone."

Jiraiya finished sorting through the papers, pulling open a filing cabinet and stuffed them in one of the folders.

"Piece of cake!" I said, wiping my nose and giving gramps a big grin. In the distance, the bell rang, it meant someone had entered. So I made my way up to the front of the store, Jiraiya following me. Gramps started saying something, but I didn't hear him. I was behind the cash register, leaning on the counter.

As I was watching the person who came in, I rested my chin in my hands. It was a boy, late teens, black hair. Oh wait.. The afternoon sun reflected off of his hair, and that's when I saw a blue tint. Wow. Like a raven!

" - So they might be early." Came Jiraiya's voice, followed by a cheerful, "Heey, welcome to Kaeru's Chinashop!"

The boy didn't look up, or over at us. He just kept walking around. I'm going to call him Raven. Raven was wearing a dark blue sleeveless jacket with a fan symbol on the back. I think he had his headphones in. It almost looked like he was lost.

Just then the bell chimed again. Another person had come in. But it was as if I wasn't there anymore. I was gone. In la-la land. Something about this .. This raven guy. He must have felt me staring at him. Because he looked over at me. Our eyes met, and for a moment there was - "Hey! There you are, you ass!"

The voice rang throughout the store. "I've been calling you for like an eternity.." I looked over to the voice. Meet Kiba. My best friend. I met him in the third grade.

I blinked once. And looked back over to where Raven was, but he was gone, and I heard the chime. Guess he left. Or maybe I was seeing things..?

I shook my head and smiled at Kiba. But I could tell he was giving me one of those 'what-the-fuck' looks. He reached the counter and leaned on it. "You alright man?"

"Huh? Yeah! Why?" My smile shrunk. And Kiba just made a face, shrugging.

"Hey Naruto's gramps. Nice to see you." Kiba nodded at Jiraiya. And headed out from behind the counter. "Hey there Kiba."

He stepped right in front of Kiba. Which made my brown haired friend turn his head slowly and looked at the white haired man standing in front of him. "Uh, hey." Came the small greeting.

Jiraiya didn't say anything, just put his hands on his hips. "How many times must I ask you to stop calling me gramps." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Jiraiya is fine. Just call me that!"

I couldn't help snickering, so I put my hand over my mouth and pretended to cough.

I was given a glare from Jiraiya. "Well, Naruto. Count down the register and then," He paused and started patting his back pockets, then his breast pocket, what was he looking for I wondered? I nodded and then began to count the drawer down.

One, two, three.. I began the money in my head. "Ah! Here they are." He dangled a pair of keys in front of me, and then set them on the counter. "Lock up afterwards. I need to leave and finish packing for my flight."

I looked at Kiba, then to the register. He had started scrolling through his Facebook feed, a bored look on his face, "You..Huh? But I thought you usually locked up. And flight? I thought you were meeting that lady for .. whatever."

I suddenly said in a protesting voice. Damn. Was that panic in my voice? ..Nah.

"Yes, I do. But I'm trusting you can lock up this once. And I am meeting that Lady tomorrow. She's the owner of Gyanburu's. It's having its grand opening of its 12th store tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh." Naruto finished counting down the register and Jiraiya walked to the back of the store, going into the office. Kiba cleared his throat, catching my eye and he pointed to the time on his phone.

I gave him a questioning look. "Shikamaru's party. Don't tell me you forgot man!"

I gasped and facepalmed. "Shit no."

Sighing, I sat down on the chair that was kept behind the counter for slow days. I heard gramps close the office door and headed towards the front door.

"Well I'm off now. Call me if anything happens, Naruto. See you later kids."

I waved and so did Kiba. "Bye! Have a safe flight."

"See ya gramps!" I gave Kiba a look and we chatted a bit before he left and I locked up the store. He was waiting for me outside. "Oh, so tonight, six o'clock. I'll meet you there."

I nodded and locked the door to the shop. "Sounds like a plan!" We parted ways, and I headed home. Shikamaru's party. He was turning twenty-one. Lucky ass. I headed home and started to get ready for the party.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. Nor do I make any profit from writing this.

* * *

_Chapter two_  
The Sound Of.. Knocking.

**Sasuke's POV**

* * *

I was having a strange dream. I was flying. It was the greatest feeling in the world. But I started falling.. And into the ocean I went. I was drowning. I couldn't breathe.

Knock knock knock. Bang bang bang.

I stirred in my sleep, hoping I was still dreaming, but at the same time I wasn't. Drowning - about the only thing in this world that scared the living shit out of me. I could handle bombs going off, or our world being destroyed by aliens. But drowning was the worst way possible to die in my opinion. I kept my eyes closed , pulling the blanket over my head and rolling away from the door.

Knock bang knock bang.  
"Open the door, Sasuke. It's me."

_Itachi?_

Sighing, I rolled out of bed and sat up, rubbing my eyes and stretching out my arms.  
"Coming, coming."

My eyes moved around the room, to the alarm clock. 7:30 am.  
You've got to be _kidding _me.

I hated being woken up early. My brother knew that. But he found it amusing being the one to get me out a bed, and nine times out of ten, in a pissed off mood.

I got up and opened the door. Two deadbolts and one chain lock later, I swung the door open. Without even looking at him I turned around and went to sit down on the bed.

"How's your morning going?"

I shot him a glare. A look that would usually send people running away whimpering with a tail between their legs. Not that I ever mean to act a dick, it's just how I am.

"You know damn well how my mornings going." My hand rubbing my forehead in attempt to wake up, but only making me feel more tired.

"Well get dressed. Our father has summoned us for breakfast."

A minute passed. Two minutes. "Breakfast?" I blinked. We hadn't heard from our Father in some time. In fact, since him and mother got divorced.

And that was three years ago. They seemed fine when they were in front of me. They never fought. But after it all happened, and the papers had gotten, it was like I never existed. I still kept in touch with mom, (rarely) but father would never talk to me. No matter what Holiday it was.

Then again, being the head of a multi-million dollar company is a busy job. I shrugged at the thought, sighing. "So," Itachi's voice shattered my thoughts. The images of the past years falling away. "Are you coming?"

Something told me that I shouldn't. And I really didn't want to go. But then again, I really did.

Itachi pressed on, "Surely I didn't drive an hour for nothing."

I rolled my eyes. Looks like I didn't have a choice. "Give me five minutes.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

We must have gotten there early. Father wasn't there. And it wasn't like we had the wrong place, no. The whole restaurant had been rented out. But there was still a table reserved for us. Only Fugaku Uchiha.

"Oh, hello! Welcome. How can I help you?"  
A woman with short blonde hair asked us cheerfully.

"Uchiha, party of three." Itachi spoke.

"Right this way!" She exclaimed, and lead us to a table in the middle of the room. The place was probably a five-star restaurant. There were cloth napkins (silver ware beside the plates), wine glasses, and regular glasses already set out on the table.

I sat down, Itachi took the seat beside me. The waitress brought a pitcher of water over and filled our glasses. "Would you like to order now?"

She asked us. Her voice still full of enthusiasm. "No, we'll wait." I stated, giving Itachi a look.

We never ate unless we were together as a family.

"Alright!" She said, and filled Itachi's glass before leaving us. Itachi got up almost immediately and went over to the bar (yes, a bar, some restaurants have those).

He began flirting with the bartender. I could hear her giggles from across the room and sighed out loud. I checked my wrist watch for the time, after what felt like hours went by. It was unusual for our father to be late. Something must be up. I tried to relax in my chair.

"There they are!" A voice boomed as it entered the room. "You're late!" Came the accusation.

Itachi stopped mid sentence and looked over from me to Fugaku.

Did I miss something?

Itachi made his way over to the table and sat down, leaving a disappointed woman behind the counter.

Fugaku sat down. "Late? We've been here for twenty minutes."

Silence.

It was like I hadn't said anything.

Itachi took a quiet sip of his water. Which made me glance at my drink. I hadn't touched it.

Fugaku signaled a waitress. She came over, a smile on her face.

"Yes, the breakfast special." He said, giving her a short smile.

Her smile dropped, just a little. "I'm sorry, sir. We stopped serving breakfast at 11. I'm afraid you just missed it."

A storm was coming. It was called hurricane Fugaku Uchiha. I guess you could say, our father had a pet peeve with the word "no". The woman didn't know that, nor did she actually say the word. But it was damn close.

He turned in his seat, resting an arm on the back of his chair. "Come again?"

She bit her lip, trying to keep her smile. "We stopped serving-"

He slammed his hand down on the table. "Give us. The goddamn breakfast special, or so help me, I will have you and this entire place out of business with a snap of my fingers." He said it calmly, almost as if he wasn't even speaking to the waitress. But there was venom behind each word.

Her smile dropped. "Yes, sir."

She walked away.

Minutes passed. No words were spoken. Itachi took another small sip of his water.

"So what did you call us here for? Surely, not just for breakfast?"

Not even a glance at me.

"Dad?"

He spoke, not looking up. "Your mother is dead."

I wasn't in my body anymore. I was floating above the table. Above everyone. Because that was how I remembered exactly what happened next. As the food was coming out.

I screamed and jumped over the table, the sound of glass shattering, followed by the sound of metal clanging on to the floor. I grabbed him by his collar, yanking him close to me, our noses almost touching.  
"You fucking prick!" I yelled, "Three years without so much as a phone call!"

Itachi jumped out of his seat, grabbing at my arms.

"Sasuke, stop!"

By the look on our father's face, he must have expected this reaction out of me. He didn't blink, or even flinch- there was no expression on the man's face.

"Sasuke!" Itachi shouted. He finally managed to pull me from him.

I let him restrain me. My breathing heavy. "Not even a phone call.. For three years, and you invite us to breakfast? Out of the blue? I-" I shoved Itachi away from me.

"I'm fine." I said, as I undid my tie and headed towards the exit.

I watched Fugaku straighten his suit. But I stopped before I went out the door, it looked like father was going to say something.

"That's.. Not true, Sasuke. Not entirely." I looked at him, questioningly. He finally spoke to me.

"I sent post cards." Came the jeer. Out of all the fucking times he could have a sense of humor, he chose _now_?

"I'm going to fucking-"

"That's enough. Stop it, damn it, both of you." Itachi finally exploded.

"And you," I started, "How can you be so calm about this?!"

I asked, pointing a finger in our fathers direction as he finally got up from his seat.

"I know you're upset, but you have to see- I know you're hurting. I'm hurting too," He said, placing a hand on his chest. "But so is dad, so we need to-"

"He is nothing but a heartless, carless, excuse-"

"You watch your tongue!" Fugaku spat, anger now in his voice, and he stared at me with empty eyes.

"Make no mistake, I did care for your mother, as I care for both you and Itachi."

"Yeah, well you have a shitty way of showing it." I spewed. I started making my way towards the exit and out the door I went.

I made my way to no where in particular. I needed to calm down, and walking usually helped when I got angry. It always did.

End of Sasuke's POV.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Itachi asked his father suddenly.

"I didn't know how else to tell you two." He said quietly, making his way out of the restaurant. Sasuke was no where in sight.

Itachi followed him, staring at the back of his head. "So you thought it would be a nice breakfast topic?" He wasn't trying to be funny. It was a serious question.

Fugaku reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a pack of Meeks 100's and put one of the sticks up to his lips. He placed the pack back into the pocket and dug into his pants pocket, revealing a lighter. Snorting, he lit up the cigarette.

"Guess not, eh?" He took a long drag from the cancer stick and held it.

"No, not in the least."

His father looked at the ground, exhaling the smoke both through his nose and mouth.

Itachi sighed. "Was she sick?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't she say anything to us, to you?!"

A pause, and Fugaku took another drag from the cancer stick. "You know how she was." He gave Itachi a look. "She didn't like worrying you guys."The stench of smoke finally reached Itachi's nose, and he sat down on a bench nearby, resting his head in his hands.

"Do you know how long she was sick for?"

Fugaku put a hand on his hip. "Not sure. But apparently it was for a while."

Itachi rubbed his forehead, trying to process all this information was making his head pound. He closed his eyes.

He was angry. Sad. Disappointed in himself that he hadn't noticed the signs sooner. But that was one of the traits his mother had. Hell, it was something all the Uchiha's could do. Being deceitful ran in their veins.

"She died last night." Fugaku said calmly. Putting out the cigarette, he grinded it into the concrete and lit up another one.

"I couldn't call because.. Well, I couldn't believe when I had received the call."

A question popped into the eldest of the Uchiha brothers. "Why didn't the doctors contact Sasuke and I?" Itachi's head lifted up, his eyes resting on his father.

"Guess she told the doctors to call me first if anything happened."

Itachi pressed his fingers into his eyes.

"I have a meeting to get to." Fugaku stated, "The press will be hounding me for.. More answers and all that," he paused and shook his head. "Damn bastards.."

A limo pulled up to the end of the walkway and Fugaku headed towards the vehicle. A driver had gotten out of the car and opened the door for him. Before Fugaku climbed in, he paused.

"Tell Sasuke that I'm sorry. I know he won't answer if I try calling him, nor would he listen to me if I went over to his place."

Itachi didn't respond.

His father got in the car and the chauffeur closed the door and got into the driver's side and drove off.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I love reviews. :D


End file.
